pohjolamc_betafandomcom-20200213-history
The Beta Era
The Beta Era This is a timeline of the beta era of PohjolaMC. It begins when Juuzoz_ and napasiiseli start to develop the server and ends when the server is supposed to release to the masses. Events June 19th * Development on the server begins. The Greater Finland nation in EarthMC is notified of a new server project, called Project Pohjola. June 27th * Server is privately released to the Greater Finlands discord server, and with it, the Beta 1.0 update. * The Major towns of Jerusalem, Gotskanlinna, and Lyaskelya are formed. * The nation of Karelian SSR is formed, led by Tr0tskist (Mayor of Lyaskelya) June 28th * The nation of Nazi Germany is formed by MM1kael (Mayor of Berlin) * The Carthaginian Empire is formed by Hulabi (Mayor of Carthage) June 29th * The nation of Palmyra is formed by Juuzoz_ (Mayor of Jerusalem) * The Byzantine Empire is formed by storwal (Mayor of Constantinople) June 30th * The Byzantine Empire and Palmyra become a single nation. Juuzoz_ becomes the leader of Byzantium, while Jerusalem is the temporary capital, as it is the largest city by population. * The Korso Kingdom is established by _JNX (Mayor of Korso) July 2nd * The nation of Austria-Hungary is formed by mr_emppu708 (Mayor of Budapest), after MM1kael gave him gold to form his own town and nation, if he would become a puppet of Nazi Germany. Emppu formed the nation, but refused to become a puppet, resulting in a small conflict between the two countries. July 3rd * Pohjantähden Liitto (The North Star Alliance) is formed, led by 0sku (Mayor of Gotskanlinna) July 25th * The nation of Novgorodin SNT (Novgorod SSR) is formed by hillosokeri2 (Mayor of Leningrad) * The federative nation of Soviet Union is formed by Tr0tskist and hillosokeri2 and consists of Novgorodin SNT. (Novgorod SSR) and Karjalan SNT (Karelian SSR) August 30th * The nation of Arkangelin SNT (Archangel SSR) is formed by Kiitonaattori123 (Emppu, the mayor of Ryssägrad) * The Soviet Union expands with Arkangelin SNT (Archangel SSR) joining it. September 2nd * The soviet town of Kaliningrad is formed as part of Novgorodin SNT (Novgorod SSR) September 8th * The nation of Unkarin SNT (Hungarian SSR) is formed and joins the Soviet Union with Debrecen as capital. * The nation of Imperial Arstozka collapses, with its leadership moving to Archangel SSR. September 9th * The nation of Irlannin SNT (Irish SSR) is formed and joins the Soviet Union with Dublin as the capital. * The town/area of Oy Narva-yhtiöt Ab is formed in Narva on the Estonian coast of the Gulf of Finland. The town joins Novgorodin SNT and acts as the main source for exotic food species for Novgorod. September 14th * The first war day occurs on PohjolaMC. The Carthaginian Empire is destroyed, as their leader had become inactive, and thus being unable to defend the nation. * The towns of Wien, Wienerdorf, Tomb of Nazarick, Carthage, Gloville and Prague fall to attacks from Byzantium, Karelian SSR and PL. * Leader of Karelian SSR and the Leader of Byzantium fight for control of the Byzantine town Loimulahti, with the byzantines repelling the attack. After this, Karelian SSR promises not to attack any more byzantine cities. * A major wargame is held between the nations of PL and the Soviet Union, which was overwhelmingly won by the soviets, as PL had trouble coordinating their units. October 3rd * Ranskan SNT (French SSR) is created by johnujr with the city of Pariisi (Paris) as capital. The founding angers citizens of Pohjantähden Liitto (The North Star Alliance), but after long negotiations, they recognize independence of Ranskan SNT. Category:Timelines